<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elsewhere Saga Side-Story: Book of Adamas by TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709975">Elsewhere Saga Side-Story: Book of Adamas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju/pseuds/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju'>TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elsewhere Saga [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gems, Gen, Humans, In-Universe Document, In-Universe Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju/pseuds/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Homeworld and Earth now live in peace, the impact that Gemkind has left on humankind remains even after all of these thousands of years. Since Gems first arrived on our planet, they were worshiped by our ancestors, and some still worship them to this day. But how did this come about? Why does Diamondism persist? And what role do you have in all of this? In these next few chapters, you will learn the answer to all of these questions, and perhaps many more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elsewhere Saga [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone! So, something a bit different this time. Rather than a regular story, this one's more of a book, set within the universe of the Elsewhere Sage itself (hence why it's a side-story). But anyways, I hope to use this to fill in a few blanks in the world I've created, as well as do some more world-building! This isn't necessary to understanding my other stories, but I hope it'll make for an interesting read regardless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>~The Book of Adamas: Annotated Addition~</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Commentary Provided by Dr. Gina Packard~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~Foreword and Afterword by Steven Quartz Universe~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter One: Foreword</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom was a lot of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A leader. A ruler. A rebel. An inspiration. An aberration. Everyone who knew her believed her to be the greatest thing to happen to humanity, or Gemkind, or the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And where did that leave me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, I was the son of a Quartz. I knew she was a wonderful leader, fighting for peace and freedom. But even a wonderful leader has to make difficult decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to bubble Bismuth and, what was believed at the time, shatter Pink Diamond could not have been easy decisions. They were not spur of the moment. If what everyone has told me about my mother is true, they must have weighed heavily on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I was the son of a Diamond. Pink Diamond, who had taken on another name and faked her shattering to escape. This, too, could not have been an easy decision. She ran away from everything she had ever known, forever abandoning her family. She did so not just because she believed herself not to be loved, but to protect Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, I was finally Steven. But I was forced to ask myself a question I had never asked myself before that point: who was Steven Universe? Who was I, aside from Rose’s son? And what did that make me? A Gem? A Diamond? I had to find myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much soul-searching, I realized something I should have known all along. I was Rose’s son, yes, but I was also Greg’s son. My father gave up his life’s dream to be with the woman he loved, only to see her give up her life for my sake. My father, in spite of everything he had to put up with raising me, from a broken leg to getting abducted to having his arm almost dissolved, stuck with me no matter what. I have no doubt, if he had the choice to give his own life to save Rose’s or mine, he would have done so without question. And for this, I am grateful beyond words. I love you, dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So who am I? Easy: I am Steven Quartz Universe. What do I do? I help people. It’s what I do, whether it’s helping an old lady cross the street, or saving the world from destruction yet again. Not because I’m the chosen one, or because I have some sort of magical destiny, but because I choose to. It’s who I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this, there are those who believe my very existence is something to be either celebrated, or condemned. It’s true that I am unique, as no Gem has ever bore a child before, but I would hardly call that a miracle. Not anymore so that childbirth and love already is, at least. Even after everything was said and done, I had people--not just Gems, </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span>--declaring that I was something to be worshipped, or, in some cases, even feared and spurned. I always knew the Diamonds were revered on Homeworld, but this kind of reaction wasn’t something I expected on Earth. This is actually what prompted me to look into Diamondism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all started when I simply wanted to do some research into Gem history on Earth. BAINE had told me that Homeworld had shaped much of our pre-history with their presence, and the Crystal Gems were involved in human affairs even after the war was over. It was because of them that BAINE was even founded in the first place! But after doing a little digging, I found that they had influenced our early ancestors more deeply than I thought…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let me put it this way: imagine you’re a human, living in the time when civilization as we know it was just beginning. The ‘city’ is a recent innovation, and everybody’s still adjusting to living in one rather than being wandering hunter-gatherers. Then one day, everything changes. Massive vessels descend from the heavens, populated by beautiful beings of light, capable of feats you could only imagine in your dreams (or nightmares). What would you assume they are?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve lived with Gems my whole life, so it was kind of jarring to learn that there was a whole religion around them. A religion that, I might add, people still practice to this day. Perhaps ‘religion’ is a bit of a misnomer. See, Diamondism is actually a group of several smaller religious movements, all of them derived from the arrival of Gemkind. Disturbingly enough, most of these movements specify worship of Homeworld Gems specifically, with at least one of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> the colonization of Earth, saying it’s the best-case scenario! A few, though, see my mother as a holy figure, a trait which I have, unfortunately, inherited from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if being Rose’s son wasn’t exhausting enough, once the whole Homeworld debacle was settled, I had to deal with people claiming I was some sort of messiah. And that was on a good day: some people thought I was pure evil because of my mother, in either persona. Setting aside for a moment that I’m not her, why exactly is my mother held on such a pedestal for these people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To answer that question, we’ll need to dive deeper into Diamondism. Which, incidentally, is also the purpose of this book. In these following pages, you will find an in-depth analysis of the origins of these religions, how they survived to the modern day, and what they mean for us now that Gems and humans can live in harmony. You will learn how they came to be, how they have changed from their genesis into the modern day, and maybe, should the feeling strike you, join one of them yourself!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that’s besides the point. What you do with this knowledge is up to you, not to me. I may be a Diamond, technically, but you don’t have to listen to me; that’s the whole point of Era-3. If it applies to Gems, why shouldn’t it apply to humans, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Gems and humans, they are the subject of our first chapter. Specifically, the origins of the numerous different denominations of Diamondism. So, let’s get to it, shall we?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overview of Diamondism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief look at the various denominations of Gem-based religion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Two: Overview of Diamondism</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diamondism. Vast, sweeping, ancient. Despite this, and its being practiced all over the world, its various denominations are largely unknown to the general public. Because of the recent inclusion of Gems into human society, as well as the prevalence of one of these denominations several years back, this guide has been created to enlighten the public on their existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, if you’re anything like me, you picked up this book not to learn more about a potential new factor of your life, either negative or positive, but to learn for knowledge’s sake. Then again, what good is knowledge if you can’t benefit from it? Fortunately for you, Diamondism seems to be becoming more prevalent now that Earth and Homeworld have achieved peace, so you’re bound to run into a practitioner sooner or later, if not become one yourself! Even if you don’t, maybe it’ll help you get that one trivia question right. Now, without further ado, let’s begin…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The very earliest examples of Diamondism emerged in roughly 3,300 B.C., around the time Homeworld first began its colonization efforts. Early humans who first encountered their scouts believed them at first to be spirits sent down by their gods for various purposes, which eventually evolved into the belief that Gems were incarnations of the gods themselves. Obviously, what gods they represented varied from region to region, and as such this is not technically considered a denomination of Diamondism. It is, however, lumped into the same group due to being worship of Gems. Actual denominations wouldn’t evolve until humans had more contact with Gemkind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is thought by many that this is around the time when the Book of Adamas was first written, or at least, certain passages that would eventually be put into the book were first written. While the authors of many of these passages are unknown (despite many, many claims otherwise from numerous sources), it is undeniable that the arrival of Gemkind left an impact on ancient humans that would be not soon forgotten. Here is an excerpt from the Book of Adamas describing Homeworld’s first arrival, told from the perspective of a farmer who witnessed a ship breaking through the atmosphere. It is unknown if this farmer was the one who wrote this passage, or if they transcribed it to another. Or if they were merely a fictitious character created for the sake of the Book. Let’s take a look:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...and as I pulled the weeds from the dirt, a tremendous sound split through the air. It was as a thunderclap had broken out, although the sky was clear as could be. After overcoming the initial shock of this startling rapport, my eyes were drawn into the air where it had emerged from. I dropped my hoe in shock, and my body froze up in fear at what I witnessed! Hovering miles above my head was what seemed to be a massive ziggurat, floating in the sky as if it had been ripped up from the grounds and held by a massive hand, just as the weeds I had just plucked! And as the weeds, the great ziggurat was a shade of deep green, far deeper than any I have ever known. Once I overcame my initial fear, I ran back to the village, knees barely supporting me, to describe what I had seen. Little did I then know, this ‘ziggurat’ would be only the first of what was to descend from the skies…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, it became clear that Gemkind was not enthused about the inhabitants of this blue planet. Attempts to establish contact and/or worship were met with cold indifference at best, forceful relocation, and outright annihilation at worst. Two schools of thought emerged from this development, collectively dubbed “Apocalyptic Diamondism.” The first of these, “Geodeism,” believed that Gems were indeed gods, and had come down to end the world of man as punishment for their sins. The second was known as “Geodaemonicism,” and though it had a similar premise, stated that Gems were instead demons intent on ending the world out of spite for the gods’ favorable treatment of humanity. While Geodeism preached praying and repenting ones sins to appease the angry gods, Geodaemonicism centered on the idea that not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans fight back against the infernal invaders, but that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To many, this invasion was humanity’s final test from the gods, and defeating Gemkind would allow humanity to ascend. Both Apocalyptic Diamondist movements were short-lived, with Geodaemonicism fizzling out once early humans realized how in over their heads they were in fighting back, and Geodeism following suit shortly after the rebellion started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of which they thought of Gems, both aspects of Apocalyptic Diamondism followed relatively similar cosmology, namely that this destruction could be prevented. Here is an excerpt from the Book of Adamas further describing Homeworld’s arrival, through an Apocalyptic Diamondist lens:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They came from beyond the heavens, from beyond the stars, in their skyborne temples. The beings of light and stone, their plans for us as mysterious in that brief moment as they themselves. On that day, all who witnessed them descend from the skies became aware of a single, solitary truth: we are but flecks of dust, floating in the endless sandstorm that is the universe, and they, they are the winds. And they will sweep the earth clear of the sinners, cleansing the lands of all that is foolish enough to stand before them. They were our beginning, and if humanity does not repent, they will be our end.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While not the first form of Diamondism to exist, what followed Apocalyptic Diamondism was the most widespread form of the religions, known in the olden days as Pure Diamondism, though today it is referred to as True Diamondism. As its name indicates, True Diamondism focuses on worshipping the Diamonds themselves, having established enough knowledge about Gemkind to know that they were practically worshipped by other Gems. With this knowledge, the founders of True Diamondism came to believe that only the Diamonds themselves were divine, with the Gems below them being merely their servants, analogous to spirits or angels in other religions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The principal belief of True Diamondism is that the colonization of Earth, and therefore the destruction of all life, is an inevitability. Reactions to this and reasons for this, however, vary from person to person and region to region. Perhaps the most widespread belief is that it was the Diamonds themselves that created Earth, as well as other planets before or after it. Destroying the life they created was just seen as necessary to continue the cycle. This way of thinking was first posited by the Mesopotamian scholar Khimerus, who witnessed firsthand how uncaring Gemkind as a whole was to native Earth life. While Khimerus’ writings were on the cynical side, depicting the Diamonds as an unknowable force of the cosmos, many who took them to heart took them to simply be the way of the universe. Here is one of his passages describing Humanity’s collective duty regarding Gemkind:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We must die. It is our duty, no, our right, to be devoured by these great goddesses. Just as the hare is devoured by the fox, as the sparrow is devoured by the hawk, so too must we be sacrificed to this race from beyond the stars. The Gem, though she needs not food nor water, sleep nor sunlight, is nevertheless plagued by the burden of loneliness. Therefore, to make more of her kind, they must take our life energy. Like it not, resist it not, the fact changes not that this is the way of things. The Diamond, in her terrible greatness, decrees that it must be so, and thus it must be so. It is not our place to confront these beings, to whom we are as insects. Our universe goes beyond the confines of this land; our universe is, in its entirety, an ecosystem. And the Gems are its apex predator, the Diamonds standing, unyielding, as their alphas.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after Khimerus hit the scene, another interpretation of Gemkind’s modus operandi came to the surface. Though no known individual popularized it, word of mouth soon carried around the idea that Earth was instead created by a being known only as “the Mother.” Although mentions of this mysterious being are widespread, there is no known depiction or description of what it (or she) is, or the role it played in worship, if it was worshipped at all. Some versions even go so far as to claim that the Mother created the Diamonds as well. Most versions of True Diamondism involving the Mother claim that worshipping the Diamonds is simply a way to appease them, delaying Earth’s eventual destruction as long as possible. Few, if any, varieties of True Diamondism claim that Earth’s demise can be prevented in any way. This next excerpt, its author again unknown, is the closest we get to a description of the Mother (keep in mind, it was written under the assumption that she/it created planet Earth):</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing, and yet something. Darkness, and yet light. Controlled, and yet chaotic. Servitor, and yet master. From the murky depths of prehistory emerged this endless apparition, horror in sight and the Mother named. From her endless will emerged life, and yet death: beings to walk the universe alongside her, and who would yet fall once they had outlived her care. It was of her grace that Gems were born, and Humans were born of her spite.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Crystal Gems were founded, many True Diamondist sects were quick to paint Rose Quartz and her followers as former servants of the Diamonds who went rogue. This is exactly what they were, of course, but from Diamondist standpoints, they were the ‘main villain,’ so to speak. While most of them were content to keep to themselves, silently disapproving of the rebellion from afar, a few more radical members caused some problems for Rose and the others. Fortunately, nothing came of this, though there were a few interesting interesting stories that emerged! For instance, this next page condemns Rose Quartz in her actions:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“To go so far against the natural order should be considered nothing less than sinful. We may be mere humans, but even insects such as we should be aware of this sacrilege. In fighting back against the Diamonds’ expansion, Rose Quartz is moving to forfeit her entire purpose, a seat that just about everyone I know would kill to have. To be a servant of the Diamonds is to be a part of the greatest power a mortal being can know, the closest we can achieve to godhood. As she wished to disrupt this order, we can only choose to label Rose Quartz an enemy of all sentient life, if not existence itself. It is our duty as worshippers of their radiant grace to stop Rose Quartz and her compatriots by any means necessary.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kind of missed the mark on the whole thing, didn’t he? This was thought by many for the longest time to have been written by Khimerus, though more recent studies indicate he would not have written something like it, as he regarded Rose Quartz in a largely neutral light, regarding her rebellion not as good or evil, but simply pointless. As such, the author is unknown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, one other facet of Diamondism did emerge from the rebellion: The Holy Order of the Sacred Rose, often shortened to Roseism. Accumulating several ideas from Geodaemonicism, Roseists were quite a militant bunch. While having more in common with a military brigade than a church, as their full name would imply, the Roseists fought alongside Rose Quartz during the rebellion, willing to give their lives for their cause, and believing that earning Rose’s approval was the highest of honors. They did not worship Rose per se, but still believed her to be a divine savior of Humanity. Many, though not all, of humans who fought alongside the Crystal Gems belonged to this order. In fact, it has been theorized that the Holy Order of the Sacred Rose is a precursor to the Brotherhood of Glass. If true, this would mean that BAINE is descended from Diamondism!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following is a part of the Order’s manifesto, thought to have been written by famed warrior-scribe Septimus Auraelius:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As the invaders have made themselves known to us, we must do what we must to repel them. Gods or not, they have proven themselves intent on following through with our utter annihilation. We can no longer afford to sit back and worship them, as even in flattery can this no longer do us any good. Rose Quartz, former servant of Pink Diamond of the Great Diamond Authority, has shown to be opposed to their devastation of our race, and as such, I see it necessary to join her in her crusade against her terrible former masters. If we are to repel this invasion, all must join in this fight. We must no longer be divided by class or by creed, race or sex. If we wish to live, to keep this planet that is rightfully ours, all of humanity must band together and fight, side-by-side with the Crystal Gems. I will be there, and I hope to see you there as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- - -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And those are the main three, four, five if you want to get technical, denominations of Diamondism. Of course, this is far from the end all-be all. This is only what popped up before and during the Gem War! In the years after and all the way to the present day, many changes occurred in and among these religions, including something that comes along with pretty much every religion: cults. Yes, there have been numerous cults throughout history dedicated to worshipping Gemkind. You may have heard of the Children of Homeworld, but they are only one of several. We will cover some of the more notable ones at a later time, but right now, we have more to learn; specifically, about how early humans viewed the Gems, and possibly vise versa!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had an absolute blast writing this piece.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How other races viewed the Gems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three: First Impressions</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Gems have existed for millions, possibly billions, of years. And this wasn’t a passive existence, either: during this time, their empire was able to spread far and wide, across dozens upon dozens of galaxies. Barring any lifeforms that exist beyond the explored regions of outer space, Homeworld was, without a doubt, the most powerful and influential political entity in the universe at the height of its influence.</p>
<p>Although there are rumors that Homeworld had nothing short of xenocidal aspirations towards every organic race they came across, and while some Gems most likely felt this way, the truth of the matter is somewhat more complicated. Homeworld maintained steady relations with numerous other races, a large majority of them organic in nature. This, however, doesn’t mean the majority opinion among Gems of other life was entirely positive.</p>
<p>From what little we know of Gem biology (or would a more accurate term be geology?), they seem to have more in common with computers than they do life forms: a sort of hyper-advanced, magic-driven artificial intelligence. Our studies into the matter seem to indicate that Gemkind was created, most likely as a race of mechanical servants, by another, probably more advanced race. Homeworld historical documents show little mention of any such race, and Gems we have interviewed seem hesitant to speak of any such creators. Could this other race have been organic? And if so, could their abuse of their creations have inspired a distrust in all organic life forms? Unfortunately, we can only speculate.</p>
<p>What we do know, however, is that Gems largely were not fond of their organic neighbors. While individuals cannot be spoken for, opinions among much of the empire generally varied from well-meaning curiosity to outright disdain. In fact, the aforementioned alliances were maintained mostly out of necessity on the sides of both parties, and not out of altruism. In fact, it is largely believed that the only reason Homeworld did not attempt to colonize every inhabited planet it came across was because the more advanced races could put up a fight, and as such were not worth the effort. And given passages like the following, this is not an unfounded belief. The following communication was between an Agate, sent to her subordinates sometime in early Era-2, and one of her Quartzes. It is unknown whether the Agate in question decided upon its content herself, or if she was informed of it by one of her superiors, but it is nevertheless indicative of Homeworld’s attitude regarding organic life:</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>
  <em>“A notice to all personnel: effective immediately, you are all to begin level-one preparations for an invasion of Valuris. Standby for future orders, and be ready to launch the attack at a moment’s notice. That will be all.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My Agate? Forgive me if I’m mistaken, but aren’t the Valurians our allies? What reason could we have for invading Valuris?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you questioning me, Carnelian? I’ve half a mind to report you for this! What does it matter what our previous relations with the locals were? If the Diamonds order the invasion of a planet, it isn’t your place to question it! Now get to preparing!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And these orders, did they come directly from the Diamonds?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What the [Redacted] are you trying to pull, soldier!? The orders came from me, and that is more than enough for you! If I tell you to jump, you shouldn’t have time to ask how high, because you should just jump the moment I ask! And besides, they’re organics, they’re just [Redacted] anyway! Don’t question me again, or it won’t just be me you’ll have to answer to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, My Agate. Apologies.”</em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>As this document shows, Gems tended to have low opinions of not just other species, but other Gems as well, particularly those lower in caste than themselves. This is also indicative of a certain factor of Gem society, that of the ‘other.’ In theory, the rigid caste structure of Eras 1 and 2 were meant to facilitate a more orderly and efficient process of going about Homeworld’s business, which was colonizing planets. In actuality, the rigidity of this structure only reinforced the belief amongst numerous Gems that those of unequal ranks were inferior to those of their own, creating a sort of ‘us and them’ mentality. This had the opposite effect than what was intended, creating strife between the high and low castes, sometimes even amongst them. It is my professional opinion that even without Pink Diamond starting one, a rebellion somewhere along the line would have been inevitable.</p>
<p>This, of course, would have been difficult to see as an outsider looking in. To Homeworld’s allies and enemies, they would have seemed like a well-oiled machine, just as efficient and orderly as they were intended to be. This outward appearance would go on to paint how numerous species viewed the Gems. For example, consider this message between two Gaoran officials regarding the species basically inserting itself into their territory:</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>
  <em>“Senator Gruoghk,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While I understand your apprehension regarding the Hlkomra [Note: Gaoran term for Gems; literally means ‘women of stone’], I believe violence to be the last measures we would wish to take. From what we have observed of them so far, their technology is at a level beyond even our experimental prototypes. Should we anger them, I shudder to imagine their retribution against us. Not to mention, they seem to bear us no ill will; or, at the very least, no more ill than a wild animal searching for food. In any other circumstance, I would suggest launching an investigation into this race, but considering what they appear to be capable of, I can only suggest appeasement. We cannot risk angering them, and war with the Hlkomra is not an option.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senator Awahn”</em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>[Note: the Gem classification of an organic lifeform differs slightly from our understanding of the term. To us humans, ‘organic’ simply means ‘relating to carbon.’ Therefore, because life on Earth is carbon-based, it is organic. The Gaorans, being nitrogen-based lifeforms, would not normally fall under this umbrella. But to Gems, ‘organic’ means ‘biological in nature.’ As Gaorans are flesh-and-blood beings who age and produce young, they are still seen as organic lifeforms.]</p>
<p>Luckily for them, Homeworld was not interested in war, and instead set up trade relations with the Gaorans. These even persist today, in Era-3! But as interesting as this is, we aren’t here to learn about Gemkind’s influence on the wider universe (at least, not yet). No, we’re instead here to learn about Diamondism, and how it formed. And the perceived perfection of Gemkind played a large role in its formation.</p>
<p>We have already discussed how Gems were seen by many as divine when they first arrived on Earth. And why wouldn’t they have been? Their technology was advanced even among other spacefaring races, each one possessed extraordinary powers, and they were beings literally made of light. If anything, it would have been unusual if they weren’t seen as divine, at least not at first. Let’s take a look at two passages regarding Gemkind themselves, both of which look at them as a species rather than divine beings. First, a passage from the Book of Adamas:</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is a Gem? A Gem is a woman born of the stars. They come from a word unlike ours. It has no other life, only Gems. They are alive, as we are, but do not experience life in any way we can know. They are above us; and yet, they live. We were to believe that deities could not experience life or death; and yet, Gems are capable both of living and dying. Above us though they may be, a Gem is but mortal. But do not believe for even a moment that a Gem could in any way be your equal. Mortal or not, they are above us.”</em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>In fact, most passages from the Book of Adamas are mostly about singing Gemkind’s praises such as this, even the ones that admit they’re just advanced lifeforms rather than actual deities. But then again, what is a god but just a being on a much more powerful scale? In any case, this next passage was written by Khimerus (remember him?) about a similar subject. Despite his beliefs on the subject, Khimerus was much more neutral regarding Gemkind’s superiority over humankind. Let’s take a look:</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>
  <em>“In my travels across the countryside to view the Diamonds’ work, I had the good fortune to stumble across a particular individual who was quite willing to interact with this planet’s locals, such as myself. What transpired was this: my wandering had led me to an enormous structure on the southern coast, positively bustling with activity. I would later learn that this massive tower was known as the Lunar Sea Spire, and was a meeting place for Gems travelling to Earth from the greater galaxy. I did not dare enter the structure, for fear of meeting a Gem who was less than kind towards one such as myself, I ran into one far kinder. She claimed her name to be Taaffeite Facet C1R8 Cut L79, and was quite intrigued to find a human as interested in Gems as she in them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From her, I was able to discover much about the ways of their people. Earth was not the first planet bearing life to be visited by the Gems, though it was the first to be claimed by Pink Diamond. She explained to me how they take life from the planets that they visit in order to make more of their own, before moving on to the next world. She seemed upset to tell me this, but I assured her I already knew. I also inquired why there seemed to be no male Gems among those on Earth, but the question only served to confuse her. Perhaps Gem males do not leave their homeworld, functioning as drones in a beehive.”</em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Of course, we know today that there are no male Gems, though there technically aren’t any female Gems, either. Gems have no physical gender, though all individuals, barring certain fusions, take on female appearances and identities. It should be noted, of course, that Gems do not resemble human females: we only perceive them as doing so. Their ability to shapeshift notwithstanding, a Gem’s default form is perceived as being the female of whatever race is viewing her. Humans see them as human women, Xevellans see them as Xevellan women, and so on. The gender issue is a non-issue for races such as the Var’kell, who also have no physical gender. They would simply view Gems as resembling other Var’kell.</p>
<p>It should also be noted that Taaffeite, the Gem encountered by Khimerus, would later go on to become a Crystal Gem. Unfortunately, not every Gem would be able to see humans as intriguing as Taaffeite did. And even among those who did, none saw them as worth the effort of halting colonization. This next excerpt comes from an unknown Gem, presumably one of relatively high status, though we cannot be certain:</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>
  <em>“It has come to my attention that many of you are starting to have second thoughts regarding the colonization of Earth. And while its inhabitants have indeed shown themselves to be sentient, they have only barely progressed past their stone age. Like it or not, Earth is one of the most viable candidates for colonization we have come across in millennia. Leaving it behind just because it is inhabited would be an absolute waste of resources. What we are doing is for the good of Homeworld. If you have a problem with our methods, I implore you to take it up with Pink Diamond herself.”</em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>It should be noted that by telling her subordinates to ‘take it up with Pink Diamond,’ the Gem behind this document was not actually giving them a suggestion, but in fact threatening them to keep quiet. At this time, Pink Diamond was seen as someone with zero tolerance for setbacks, so any negative news would certainly have resulted in a tantrum. However, as we are now aware, the actual history is much more complicated than any one side would have had you believe.</p>
<p>By this time, all the pieces are in place for the Earth War, or as we humans know it, the Gem War, to begin. Both Homeworld and the Crystal Gems would have humans aiding them in battle, though history shows that the former was much less accepting of their organic allies. But, for better or worse, Diamondism had taken off.</p>
<p>However, believe it or not, Gems weren’t the only beings worshiped by Diamondists. Some humans, or beings claiming to be humans, or even humans claiming to <em> not </em> be humans, were able to gain favor among certain groups of Diamondists. Up next: prophetic figures!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diamondist Prophets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brief look at humans or possibly-humans who became objects of worship in Diamondist circles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Four: Diamondist Prophets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the name would suggest, Diamondism focuses largely on the worship of, surprise surprise, the Diamonds. Although some denominations spread the focus to other Gems, the general idea of them being divine, or at least supernatural, remains. This, however, hasn’t stopped numerous individuals throughout history from being claimed, either themselves or by their followers, as being Gem-like in nature, and therefore on a higher pedestal than other humans. For the purpose of this text, any human claiming to be a Gem in disguise, the reincarnation of a Gem, or in any way connected to Homeworld, as well as having gained a significant following, will be considered a prophet. As there have been many, many individuals throughout history who meet these characteristics, we will only focus on some of the more influential examples for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first few years of Homeworld’s occupation of Earth, before actual Diamondism had evolved, humans weren’t sure what to think of them. True, Gems were seen as being sent by the gods in some manner, but there was no widespread consensus yet as to their exact purpose or origins. In addition to awe and fear, many people simply met these visitors with confusion. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> they? For many who had experienced the early stages of Homeworld’s invasion, this was a very stressful and trying time. Beings completely alien to the early humans had arrived out of the blue, their purpose, origins, and intentions for the planet’s natives completely unknown. Enter King Arman:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hear me, all those who live now in fear! We need not be afraid of these unknown visitors, for they have been sent unto us by the gods themselves! Instead we must embrace them, for they are our salvation, not our end! The veil between worlds has been opened, and all those who are loyal may enter it, to travel beyond our feeble understanding of our world. We must leave this mortal realm behind, embracing that of these superior beings!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Arman’s message came at a time when people were scared of what was happening, when all they wanted was answers. And he provided them. Whether or not it was his intention to do so, Arman, first king of Babylon, ended up becoming a prominent figure in the eyes of many humans even beyond his kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it could be argued that things sort of spiraled out of control after this. While most scholars believe that King Arman was simply a normal, if prolific, human, there is no denying the effects that his words had on those around him. While the admiration of this seemingly great king wouldn’t evolve into outright worship until some time after his death (experts aren’t certain whether or not it was merely several years or several centuries, or any time in between), once it arrived, it took off with a vengeance. There are many mentions of King Arman in the Book of Adamas that refer to him as a superhuman entity, or at least imply him to be more than a mere human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why? What was it about the King that made him so appealing to transform into a figure of prophecy? Perhaps it was his never-ending belief that humanity would persevere, even against all odds. Maybe it was the way he treated his subjects: as people, who were equally important to his kingdom as he himself was. Or maybe it was just his devotion towards making not just his own kingdom, but all kingdoms affected by Gemkind’s actions, a better place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the reason, while King Arman was undoubtedly a great man, he was just that: a man. He was flawed, just like everyone else. Many of those who followed his words on the perfection of the Gems don’t acknowledge that he changed his tune later on in the war, advocating for Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems, even aiding their cause from time to time. Likewise, those who see him as this valiant leader who stood up to Homeworld sweep his statements about them being ‘superior beings’ under the rug. Regardless, King Arman still has quite the presence in many different denominations of Diamondism, even today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, not everyone involved in this war was as highly regarded as the King was. One figure brought up several times in the Book of Adamas is the somewhat notorious Ophidius. This Greek philosopher was quite unpopular with the people of his time, as well as certain Diamondist denominations like the Knights of Rose, for one very important reason: he sided with Homeworld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, with the rise of Diamondism, many humans had taken to worshipping Gems, but their reasons for doing so ranged from fear to awe. Ophidius is widely believed simply to have joined Homeworld to be on the winning side, as he believed that humankind was widely outclassed, even with Rose Quartz on their side. This is not, of course, an unfounded belief, but the way he went about doing this was particularly noteworthy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human resistance had a settlement, a small, nameless fort on the road to Greece. While its defenses weren’t very impressive, that was the point: Crystal Gems often hid out here to regroup and discuss strategy. Because it was such a small fort, Homeworld paid it no mind. Ophidius, however, knew of the secret meetings that took  place here, and informed Homeworld of them. The fort was easily destroyed, striking a major blow against the rebellion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How exactly Ophidius first came into contact with Homeworld is unknown. Due to most Homeworld Gems regarding humans as simply pests, he most likely would have been ignored at best, or killed immediately at worst. This has led to the belief that he was an organic ‘drone’ of some sort, created by Homeworld as a spy, but these beliefs remain unfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why, then, is Ophidius worshipped if he betrayed humankind? Well, to many Diamondists of the time, this was only the natural thing to do. After all, the pure, flawless Diamonds and their followers were so much better than us impure, dirty humans, weren’t they? His joining them was seen as becoming closer to them than any ‘mortal’ could attain. Of course, Ophidius himself believed otherwise. This quote comes from one of his writings, not the Book:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is more important in this world than survival? This base, animal instinct drives all of us day by day. To do whatever is necessary to ensure our own survival, even if it involves capitulating to an alien threat, is simply the natural path of action to take. It is not cowardice, it is cunning, and I implore others to take the same path of action.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is unknown what became of Ophidius after the war had ended. If he was killed or captured by the rebellion, there are no documents saying so. The most commonly held belief is that he was taken offworld by Gemkind. It was originally believed that he would simply have been killed once he was no longer useful, but as new evidence shows that Homeworld maintained a human zoo in the outer reaches of our solar system, it is possible this is where he ended up. However, there is no way of knowing for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the much more benevolent side of the spectrum, there lies a nameless wandering man from the deserts of the Middle East. Mentioned several times in the Book of Adamas, this mysterious figure seemed to appear whenever he was needed, disappearing once he was finished giving whatever sage advice he had at the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No name has ever been given to this strange man, although there is one detail that the Book makes special note of mentioning whenever he shows up: his skin was pure white. Not in the sense that he was Anglo-Saxon, but pure, snow white. He is also mentioned several times as wearing a tattered brown cloak, presumably to protect himself from the harsh sun. This passage from the Book describes his first appearance:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And then, he appeared. Out of the sandstorm walked a lone man, undeterred by the swirling winds. Out he reached his hand, which I took. “What are you doing here, lying on the ground?” said he. Shocked to wordlessness by this stranger’s bravery, I could only ask for his name. “I haven’t one,” said he. “I am but a wandering disciple of Kartuss, aiding those in need, be they organic or Gem.” This was the first and only time I would meet this stranger, but others would be so lucky.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some context, the author of this passage was caught in a sandstorm in his travels. Unable to find his way in the storm, he dropped to the ground in despair, which is when the so-called ‘white wanderer’ appeared. As for this Kartuss, no other sources mention such a name. Whoever or whatever it is seems only to be known to his figure, and he likely isn’t around to share any details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, we have a much different example than most. Different both in the sense that he inspired a very different kind of worship, and that his method of worship was much more direct. How so? Well, let’s look into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the wake of the Gem War, there was much devastation left behind. Weapons, technology, and the shattered remains of Gem warriors were left behind after every major battle. Each one of these were salvaged, the latter by certain individuals surrounding our final prophet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name before he rose to power is unknown, regardless of what he insists. However, as he began to gain a following, he started to become known as ‘The Keeper of Souls.’ This title reflects the macabre practices of his group: collecting Gem shards after battles, the Keeper’s followers would ritualistically pierce these shards into their bodies, under the belief that this would enable them to absorb the latent power within the fallen Gems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether or not this practice actually allowed them to become more powerful is unknown, but it is unlikely given the current technology of the time. The power of influence the Keeper of Souls had over his followers was very real, however. At the height of his rule (over the slums of Babylon), he could have been described as a veritable pincushion, Gem shards absolutely covering his neck, back, and arms. But why did he go down this path?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the Keeper and his followers were to be believed, he used to be a Gem himself, specifically a Garnet. The details were not specified, but apparently, after being shattered, said Garnet was reincarnated as a human. This practice of impromptu acupuncture was a method of gaining back his old power, which his followers then adopted. It is unlikely there is any truth to this story, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While all of these individuals were worshiped to some degree by Diamondists, the Keeper of Souls was rather different. He inspired a group of people to worship him not as an extension of Homeworld, but as a separate being. The Keeper of Souls was only the first in a long line of individuals who would lead a group of people to a certain end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember a few chapters ago when I said we’d look at cults at a later time? Well, the next chapter will be that time!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Diamondist Cults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at just a few of the numerous cults connected to Diamondism that have popped up over the years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Five: Diamondist Cults</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is in the nature of religion--not specifically Diamondism, but the very concept--that people are bound to disagree about what a certain passage means, or whether or not an occurrence had significance. While this could be easily chalked up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> nature, the point still stands: people will always disagree on religion. And when a large enough schism forms, we get different denominations, such as True or Apocalyptic Diamondism. But what happens when a particular movement does not align with other beliefs at the time? We get a cult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what is a cult? The definition can get a little fluid, but we’ll define a cult as a particular religious movement, in this case Diamondism, that is not widely practiced enough to be considered an official denomination, and may in fact be itself based on a previously-existing denomination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There have been many cults throughout the history of Diamondism: The Ancient Order of the Concrete Slab. Project Emerald’s Gate. The Gemcutters. But we will be focusing on the historically largest ones, in scope, membership, longevity, and influence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s start where we left off. One of the first cults to spawn from the Diamondism movement did so in the early days of Homeworld’s occupation. The group itself does not have an official name, but their leader does: an individual calling himself ‘the Keeper of Souls.’ And that name is very apt, considering his modus operandi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Keeper of Souls and his followers obtained power, both literal and figurative, by a truly grisly method. Scavenging the shards of fallen Gems after a battle, filing the ends down if necessary, and stabbing the shards into their bodies. This, or so it was believed, allowed them to absorb the Gems’ power as their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This practice was taken very seriously by the members of this movement. Hierarchy was determined by how many shards you had, but you couldn’t just pierce yourself willy-nilly. There were rules to follow, laid down by the Keeper himself. First off, each individual shard could only be inserted during a special ritual, which at least one of the cult’s higher-ups had to be present for. Secondly, you could only take gem shards you found yourself--but another member had to place them. Next, these rituals were held to a limit of one per person per day. And finally, and most importantly, no member could, for any reason, possess more shards than the Keeper of Souls. Punishments for disobeying were harsh, especially for the last one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What would drive someone to perform such ghastly rituals? Well, according to the Keeper, to reclaim what was rightfully his. The Keeper of Souls claimed, and his followers believed, that he was the reincarnation of a Gem shattered during the war. He claimed that this practice was his way or regaining his lost power, and potentially returning to his old position. Sharing this practice with his followers was the gift he offered for their loyalty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously, the idea of a Gem being reincarnated as a human sounds ridiculous. But isn’t that more or less what happened with Steven Universe? True, the factors are very different, but the fact that such a thing has factual basis means we can’t discount anything, no matter how far-fetched it may seem. And it is still unknown exactly who the Keeper of Souls was before he started his cult, so you never know...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for sticking yourself with Gem shards, we can perhaps say factually that it does not offer the benefits touted by the Keeper, no matter what his followers or enemies might have believed. And how do we know this? Because, rather disturbingly, this practice is still ongoing to this day. While the Keeper’s cult was relatively short-lived, the practice of ‘injecting’ (named after the machines that Gems use to reproduce) has seen a resurgence in popularity in the past several years with the introduction of Gemkind to Earth. It shouldn’t need to be said that such a practice is highly illegal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although they held quite a bit of political power at the height of their existence, the Keeper’s followers faded into obscurity by the time the war ended. Not that they did much to help for either side: the Keeper of Souls would fight alongside and against both Homeworld and the Crystal Gems, depending on which he felt would would produce more casualties. Which shows that at the end of the day, the entire movement, from its beliefs down to its practices, were all for one thing: power. The Keeper of Souls says so himself:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am called the Keeper of Souls, because it is exactly what I do. In taking these fallen Gems into myself, their souls are mine to wield. If they were left to rot out in the fields where they fell, would they serve a better purpose? By taking their power as my own, I am continuing their legacy. This is how it must be. This is how it has always been, and how it must always be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, no other documentation exists from the cult’s point of view. All information we have on it is from second-hand sources, allegedly because the Keeper had his followers swear an oath of secrecy before their first injection. As for a cult we know a bit more about, we needn’t look any further than one I’m sure some, if not many of you are familiar with, the Children of Homeworld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps one of the most long-lived cults out there, the Children of Homeworld are purported to have been founded some time immediately after the Gem War ended, though no official date exists. Originally just one of many churches preaching True Diamondism, the practitioner’s radical ideas eventually led to him and his followers separating from the main group, becoming what we would know today as the CoH.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Children are led by a single individual, who is known as ‘the Radiant One.’ This position, barring certain circumstances, is always the descendant of the previous holder of the title. He, or she in rarer cases, is considered the closest human to the Diamonds, who the group sees as uniformly good and mighty. The Radiant One is then assisted by four other individuals known as Archons, who act as the leaders of their respective groups. Every other member is sorted into one of four colors representing one of the Diamonds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the height of their heyday, the Children of Homeworld had members all over the globe, and their influence spread just as wide. Multiple high-profile members involved in politics, business, military, and economics claim to be members of this cult. Because of this, it is a wonder they did not succeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Children of Homeworld worship the Diamonds, as other Diamondists do. They believe that the colonization of Earth would be a good thing, as other Diamondists do. Their reason for believing so, however, is slightly different from the majority opinion. Unlike other True Diamondist movements, the Children of Homeworld claim that after humans die because of the colonization process, they will be reborn as the Gems formed from the process. And as Gems are naturally a higher form of life, this is, of course, a good thing. But why did, and does, the Children of Homeworld attract so many converts?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simply put, many of the followers of the Radiant One are those who have gone through great hardship, have nowhere else to go, or have just generally become disillusioned with the life they once lived. The Children of Homeworld subscribe to the idea that life as a human is messy, chaotic, and wrought with hardship, loss, and peril. Conversely, while Gems lack many of the freedoms that humans do, theirs is a life of order, discipline, and, above all, purpose. As a Gem, you would never have to worry about many of the things humans would, like money, love, or fame. You are given a purpose, and you must fulfil it. This is what many of the Children are searching for. Their beliefs are summed up in the following manifesto:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ever-compassionate Pink Diamond, rightful empress of Earth has been denied her birthright by the Pink Demon. We must claim it in her stead. We were placed here by the ever-mighty White Diamond, the holy destroyer for a reason. And that reason is to join the ranks of their armies. May the ever-resolute Yellow Diamond, the oncoming storm strike down all those who would deny us such a birthright. Only through devotion may we shed these organic shells and ascend to Gemhood. The ever-wise Blue Diamond, queen of the void is watching over us. We must not disappoint her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And devoted they were, stopping at nothing to bring Gemkind to humanity’s doorstep. Even now that Earth and Homeworld live in peace, the Children are still out there, hoping and praying to become Gems themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, not all Diamondist cults are inherently malicious. Some, in fact, are downright benevolent. Such is the case with a little-known movement referred to as the Heart and Rose. While it formed relatively recently (less than 300 years ago), it is nonetheless widespread and successful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As its name suggests, Heart and Rose is a movement based around the teachings of Rose Quartz herself. As a Roseist movement, those who follow Heart and Rose subscribe to notions of kindness, benevolence, forgiveness, and self-improvement. They are unique among Diamondists as they do not worship any Gems, although they do believe them to be supernatural in nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like many sects of Diamondism, they believe that the Diamonds are the highest power among Gems. However, in a twist likely unique to only them, they believe that Pink is the highest power, as opposed to the much more common view of it being White. They believed that Pink Diamond was secretly supporting the Crystal Gem rebellion, and allowed herself to be shattered by Rose Quartz so she could watch over and protect humankind. Which we now know was true, in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In addition to the aforementioned virtues, perhaps the most common element in the teachings of Heart and Rose is selflessness. Particularly self sacrifice (ironic in hindsight). Heart and Rose believes that helping others in need, out of nothing more than the goodness of one’s heart, is the highest honor one can achieve. As such, Heart and Rose dedicates itself to numerous humanitarian causes across the globe, and members are encouraged to give back to their communities and families in any way they can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With past revelations that Pink Diamond is still alive, as well as the Diamond Authority stepping down from command, Heart and Rose has reached out to all affected by these changes, both Gem and human. In fact, Heart and Rose is unique among Diamondist denominations, let alone cults, in that practitioners are both human and Gem alike. The following is a quote from Nephrite Facet 8YJ Cabochon T5, who fled to Earth when the Diamonds relinquished power:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It came as a shock. I mean, that much should be obvious, it shocked everyone. I’ve served My D--I mean, Yellow Diamond for centuries. Now that she’s no longer in charge, I didn’t know what to do. I was skeptical of this whole thing at first. I mean, a movement based on one of Homeworld’s greatest enemies? What? But once I actually started listening to the stuff they were saying, it...it helped. It really helped. It let me realize that it’s not the end of the world, right? I guess Rose wasn’t so bad after all, especially ‘cause she was Pink the whole time…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Question: when is a cult not a cult? Answer: when religion has nothing to do with it. Just as BAINE had to deal with the Children of Homeworld years ago, we also dealt with another group with similar, yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different, goals. This group was called SEEN, or the Silicon Extraterrestrial Extermination Network. It was, in essence, a group dedicated to hunting and shattering Gems, regardless of if they were Crystal, corrupted, or Homeworld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But were they a cult? They shared many of the same beats. A single leader who indoctrinated his followers. A fanatical goal. Members who joined because they felt helpless or hopeless. They, however, were not based on religion. SEEN was based entirely on science, irrational as they may be. Therefore, SEEN was not a cult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as we heard here from T5, next time we will look at what certain Gems have to say about Diamondism as a whole. About time we got an outsider’s perspective. Some you may have heard of, perhaps? We’ll just have to wait and see.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about how long I've been waiting between these chapters. I thought I'd be banging these out left and right, but I guess I'm just focused my other projects. I'll try and get the next one out a bit quicker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Interviews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trio of interviews with three very different Gems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Six: Interviews</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Interview 1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, and welcome. Thank you for joining us today on such short notice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me. I’ll admit, I wasn’t entirely sure what to make of this whole thing at first. Of course, I knew about Diamondism and all that from back during the war, but I had no idea it was still going on until Steven told me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. On that note, can you tell us about Diamondism? What were some of your thoughts when you first realized that some humans were worshipping the very Gems you fought against?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth be told, I didn’t think much of it at first. We Gems don’t have much in the way of religion, but we were able to understand the concept. And as for Diamondism itself, I just assumed it was natural for humans, given their...ahem...primitive nature. I’m sure it was a very common view! Garnet and Bismuth would say the same thing, I’m sure!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, you aren’t being judged. Now, did these Diamondists ever give the Crystal Gems any trouble?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing we couldn’t handle! I heard sometimes that a few of the more...let’s say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>devout</span>
  </em>
  <span> individuals came out condemning us. All for the crime of </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save the Earth! Honestly! But no, nothing aside from what basically amounted to insulting us behind our backs. Some of it bothered me, but Rose never seemed to mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What about Diamondists helping your cause?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, quite a few humans fought alongside the Crystal Gems. In fact, many were considered to be Crystal Gems themselves. Quite a few of them believed something called...what was the word? Geodaemonicisn, that’s it. They naturally gravitated towards Rose, and eventually formed into a sort of church around her. They called themselves the Ancient Order of the Sacred Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, we’ve heard of them. So, they worshiped Rose Quartz, then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly. Yes, they thought she was a figure of immense power--and she was!--but they never saw her as divine. Rather, they saw her as a great leader, an impressive military commander, and were willing to give their lives for her. They were a lot like the Gems, in a way. A lot like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems so. Now, do you think this view of her would be different if her secret had come out?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know if I could say. On the surface level, I think a lot of people, both Gem and human, would be upset. She took a lot of effort to paint her Rose Quartz persona as a loving hero, and her Pink Diamond one as a despotic tyrant. They’d be upset not just for being lied to, but also for serving who they no doubt saw as a monster. They wouldn’t be sure which persona was her real self.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And having known her personally, which one </span>
  </em>
  <span>was</span>
  <em>
    <span> real?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both, and neither. Each side of herself had something she felt she couldn’t show. She became Rose Quartz because she felt like the other Diamonds wouldn’t listen to her. And they didn’t, so… And when she was Pink Diamond, she really tried to paint herself as the tyrant everyone already saw her as, to try and get more and more Gems to defect to her rebellion. A lot of it was an act, of course, but she really was frustrated with having to hide everything, and how she thought she couldn’t show it as Rose, and...I don’t know how much of her anger was real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. I just miss her. And it--it’s really a shame how people are treating her these days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back in the day, everyone seemed to treat her like a flawless goddess who could do no wrong...myself included. But once Steven figured out who she really was, all of that fell apart. It’s like, just because she hid some things meant what she did for Earth and the Crystal Gems meant nothing. All of a sudden, people could only see one side of her: the Pink Diamond side. And I know that’s who she really was, but...Rose Quartz wasn’t just a fake identity. It was another part of her. Like I said earlier, she wasn’t either one or the other. She was both. And neither. But everyone seems to think nothing she did during or after the war means anything anymore! And she’s not even here to defend herself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you...need a moment?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I’m fine. And I know not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is like that now. It’s just easy to accentuate the negative at times like this. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, that should about do it. Again, thank you for coming in today. We’ll send you a free copy of the book once it’s published!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you very much, I’d like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Interview 2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before we begin, I’d just like to thank you for taking the time to join us today.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no trouble, really. Ever since the Authority disbanded, I’ve had nothing but free time. Although, could you remind me what this is all about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re writing a book about Diamondism, and we’d like to interview a few Gems about their thoughts. Are you familiar with the concept?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. I seem to recall that back then, many of the humans seemed far more interested in the colonization than any organics we had come across then. I figured it was just a natural quirk of lower lifeforms--excuse me, equal lifeforms. Goodness, I sound just like White!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about it. Now, could you share some of your thoughts and feelings on Diamondism? What is it like, being worshipped?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, it’s really no different than how we were treated by other Gems. A Diamond is--or would it be ‘was?’--the ultimate form of Gemkind, so devotion of that nature was to be expected. And I suppose some arguments could be made for it being only natural for organics to view us the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. Did you ever encourage this worship?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly. ...Oh, you meant among humans? No, I never got the chance. I spent very little time on the Earth, and when I did, I never strayed far from Homeworld-controlled sites. In fact, the only times I ever interacted with humans were when I returned years later to pay my respects to Pink. There was the time I met Steven’s father, and that...incident a while back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, yes. I remember hearing about that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry. Our guys shot first. Anyway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>would</span>
  <em>
    <span> you have encouraged worship of you if given the chance?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. It depends on the nature of worship. I’ve never been comfortable with Gems in my court endlessly fawning over me--I feel it puts an awful amount of pressure on me. But I suppose it would have been harmless. Though I have heard that some humans worshipped us with the hope of preventing the Earth’s colonization. That would have been...awkward, to say the least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I imagine it would have been. Now, are you aware that Diamondism is still alive and well today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is? I had no idea. Now that Era-3 is in full swing, it seems a bit odd that some would still cling to the old ideas. Though I can’t say there aren’t Gems who still do the same. I guess it’s just natural.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It sure is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be glad they aren’t openly rebelling. There have been quite a few Gems who are unhappy with the way things are in Era-3. It’s unfortunate that they can’t see all the good that has come since then, but I suppose they have a right to be upset, so long as they aren’t causing trouble. We’ve had a few violent dissents here and there, but fortunately, they aren’t organized enough to cause any real trouble--what is it you humans say? ‘Knock on wood?’ In any case, I hope it stays that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too. So, are you glad about having stepped down?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a welcome change. I don’t have to worry about the pressures of managing my colonies anymore; there’s been so much less stress! I can definitely say that stepping down was a contributing factor to unlocking my powers. That and Steven helping me overcome my grief. It’s...still there, of course, but the pain has dulled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And would you be...comfortable talking about Pink?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What more is there to say? It’s our fault, really, and I still miss her every day. But we have each other. I’ve been much closer with Yellow and White than we ever were during Era-2. Steven and Spinel are absolute joys to have around; neither of them can replace Pink, of course, but nothing can. And once I came to terms with it, I think...I think I’ve become a better Diamond because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inspiring. Is there anything else you’d like to add?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve said everything I think I needed to. Are you perhaps feeling a bit down? I could help with that if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No thank you. But thank you for coming here today. We’ll send you a free copy of our book for your troubles.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How kind of you. Although…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you could send me a digital copy? A physical one might be a bit too...small.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Interview 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello. Welcome.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there anything you’d like to say about yourself before we start?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only that I’d rather not be here. I’m only doing this because My Diamond said I had to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technically, he just asked if you wanted to, and you said yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. So, let’s get down to business. What are your thoughts on Diamondism?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why I’m here? What kind of a dumb question is that? Of course lesser beings should worship the Diamonds! They’re the ultimate form of Gemkind!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Nothing else to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I was just seeing if you were done. So, you’re all for it, then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I stutter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. And what about you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think humans should worship you as well?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t care one way or the other. What difference would it make whether they do or not? Doesn’t change who I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And who are you? In your own words, I mean.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me put it this way. Everyone knows who I am. I’m at the top of my field, and I go above and beyond in my service of the Diamonds. I’ve shattered hundreds of Crystal Gems. I’ve destroyed more Interlopers than I can count. And I’ve killed humans. Stars, have I killed humans. And do you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s what I was made for. I fulfil my purpose to the best of my ability. And because of that, I was thrown aside, like trash. Is it any wonder why I prefer to be alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Um...so, I suppose you don’t have anything else to say about Diamondism?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. What else </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> there to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then. Uh, thanks for coming. We’ll send you a free copy of--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. After the War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The people of Earth had many varying reactions to the corruption.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seven: After the War</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Gem War, or Earth War, as the Gems call it, was one of the longest, most brutal, most costly conflicts in galactic history. It lasted for centuries, during which hundreds of Gems were shattered and just as many humans were killed. The dissonance between sides was monumental as well: one of the largest intergalactic empires of the time, versus a ragtag band of rebels over what by their standards was just an isolated planet far off in some remote corner of the universe. And despite this, the only larger known war was the Gem-Koh’i’Noor War. Of course, one side was secretly led by a Diamond, but that is neither here nor there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike what we tend to see in movies, this war was not ended with one last final battle. There was no ‘last stand.’ There was no moment when the Crystal Gems bravely defeated Homeworld’s forces once and for all, and brought peace to the planet. The Gem War came to an end, because Pink Diamond brought it to an end. Or rather, Rose Quartz did. She knew that Homeworld would not keep fighting if the Diamond responsible for Earth was shattered. So she made sure they would think she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Likewise, the war did not end all at once. While many experts pinpoint the moment the Diamonds unleashed their corrupting attack on the planet was the moment it ended, there are some who say that the war was already over by that point. As Homeworld’s forces were on the brink by that point, and many were starting to retreat, it is debatable. And although it is a much less popular viewpoint, there are a few people who believe that the war was still ongoing, considering the Cluster’s implementation. By their understanding, the war didn’t technically end until White Diamond stepped down from power, and Gemkind formally made peace with humanity. But one way or another, Homeworld had left this planet behind. So what happened then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as it should have been, this was not a time of celebration for the Crystal Gems and their human allies. Rather than let the planet fall into enemy hands, the Diamonds combined their powers to destroy every Gem on Earth. At least, that was their intent--the end result was much different and unexpected, but it had largely the same effect. Though still alive, every Gem that didn’t get out in time, aside from a select few, was mentally, emotionally, physically, transformed into a twisted version of themselves. To the survivors, this event had almost as much of an impact as on the ones directly affected. The following passage was written by an unknown author who directly witnessed the event:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alas, our celebration was short-lived. I followed the eyes of my sisters-in-arms, which led me to a wave of bright light overtaking the horizon, washing over the land. It was upon us too quickly to do any more than shield ourselves from its light. As it passed overhead, I was perhaps the first to realize that this phenomenon had no effect on the things of the Earth: it did not stain the landscape, nor did it burn away the plants or animals, nor the children of man. It would be mere moments until I realized that our Gem allies were not so lucky.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For seconds, mere seconds, it seemed like the light had been nothing more than a passing occurrence. The relief I felt in that time was not to last, as all around me, my sisters began to change. Like the legend of the lycanthrope, their bodies were twisted into terrible perversion of their previous selves. I was not the only one to witness this. Shouts of panic came from my fellow men all around me, mixing with the cries of fear and pain from the Gems making way to the shrieks of demons. I will never forget what I had witnessed on that day until the day I die, and part of me eagerly awaits the moment when I can.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only survivor (at the time) of this attack was Rose Quartz herself, and two of her friends, Garnet and Pearl. Every other Gem, Crystal or Homeworld, was transformed into a monster. Though these ‘corrupted’ Gems were not inherently aggressive, many of them were confused and angry, which resulted in them lashing out, making them nonetheless dangerous. It is now thought that a Gem’s most recent thoughts, experiences, and memories shape the sort of demeanor their monster form will have, with their actions being influenced by their last moments of lucidity. But that is a discussion for somewhere else; now, we will focus on the direct aftermath of this incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some time, humanity was completely unable to deal with these creatures that were once their allies. Many tried to reason with their fallen friends, only to find that reason had been completely forced out of those taken by the Diamonds’ light. Many were killed trying to pacify the corrupted Gems, or were simply caught in their path. As with the war itself, Rose Quartz took action to ensure the safety of humanity. In spite of her best efforts, her healing powers were unable to undo the corruption. She, and Garnet and Pearl along with her, vowed to seal her fellow Gems away, until the time came when she could restore them. Even those that fought for Homeworld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In time, Rose’s human allies rejoined her side in this new quest. The Holy Order of the Sacred Rose were the closest of these, willing to fight alongside their leader to save the fallen Gems, no matter the cost. Many generations fought and died in her name, including the warrior-scribe Septimus Auraelius. The following was transcribed on his deathbed:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As I lie here, I have come to realize that I have no true regrets. I gave my all to Rose Quartz, gave everything I had and more to protect mankind from the evils of Homeworld. Although there is nothing more I can do to aid her cause, I take pride in the fact that I have done all I can when I could. The only dark cloud still hovering over my head is the fact that I will not live to see the day when this corruption that plagues my sisters can be dispelled. But I have confidence that that time will one day come, even if it may take years, even centuries. But it will come, I am certain. And when it does, the Earth can finally live in peace.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Holy Order of the Sacred Rose continued to round up corrupted Gems long after Septimus’ death. As many of you know, the Holy Order would eventually be reformed into the Brotherhood of Glass, which would in turn be renamed the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Experimentation. Though the names may have changed over the years, the mission taken by Auraelius and his comrades continues even today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though this corruption affected almost all of humanity, there were some who insisted that the Crystal Gems and their allies had brought it upon themselves. Although indeed horrified by what the Gems left behind on the planet had become, many of the more radical Diamondists, especially those of the Apocalyptic persuasion, believed, not entirely incorrectly, that this corruption was a curse brought on by the Diamonds in retaliation for the rebels’ actions. Many, however, insisted that the ‘punishment’ was for disobedience, instead of shattering Pink Diamond. Though many took umbrage with that as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following pair of writings were both written by Diamondist scholars. The first, written by one of several possible authors, dives into the believed cause of the corruption, and how it may be reversed. The second, written by Khimerus, ponders on the nature of Pink Diamond’s shattering, and what it meant for the Gems following her. Let’s take a look:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As punishment for their disobedience, those who followed Rose Quartz were stripped of their higher thinking, becoming as animals. Their bodies became beast-like, and their minds became feral. Such transformations, we wonder, is the nature of all Gems who are abandoned by their Diamonds. Without their radiant light to bask in, they are left with no light of their own. Only Rose herself and her closest followers have been spared of this fate, presumably as a punishment in its own right. They must witness their followers become beasts, unable to restore them. Only the Diamonds can undo these transformations. If we wish to free our lands from this curse, we must do everything in our power to bring them back to us. We must pray, we must sacrifice, and we must hope that one day, our overlords will see fit to return to our humble planet.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The nature of this blight eludes me. Gems all across the world have become monstrous, savage beasts, and it seems to be the work of the Diamonds. There is no doubt in my mind that they are acting in retribution for the death of one of their own. From what I have gathered, the shattering of a Diamond was thought to be inconceivable, akin to the death of a god. It is no wonder, then, that the remaining Diamonds reacted with such fear and anger. Many, however, were caught in the crossfire. Gems who loyally served Homeworld, and humans who worshiped the Diamonds as well as those who sided with Rose Quartz. Perhaps it is not the Diamonds that caused this curse, but the death of Pink Diamond itself. Something so anathema, that the universe itself has punished us. Either way, I see no other way to survive in these times that for all of us to come together under one roof. Rose Quartz must become our ally if we do not wish to be devoured.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not everyone was thrilled with Rose, however. Even though the war was now over, there were still those that blamed her for inflicting this curse on humanity. Some Diamondists still opposed her, under the belief that the armies of corrupted Gems was humanity’s rightful punishment as well as the Gems’, and she shouldn’t interfere. Between her, Pearl and Garnet, and the humans that still followed her, none of these groups were able to get very far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, at least a few of these groups lived on into the modern day. SEEN can be considered one, simply by what it was attempting to do. Its leader was not around to personally witness the corruption, though he did share the same anti-Rose sentiment as many of his predecessors. It could also be argued that the Children of Homeworld were similarly anti-Rose, even though they didn’t act on this belief directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One such take was recorded by an again-unknown author, who actually seemed to be one of Rose’s former companions. They seem to bear some sort of a grudge against her, though the reasons aren’t entirely explained. Here is the piece in its entirety:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How naive I was to follow her. To think that I, [Redacted], would put my faith in one just as naive as I had been. I actually believed she cared for mankind. I could not have been more wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rose Quartz is mankind’s enemy. She claims to want to help us, but I have proof she does not. She only cares for herself. Out of all of my fallen brethren, I was the only one she saw fit to [Redacted]. I was the only one she cared enough about. At any other time, such a thing would be an honor. Now, it only acts as living proof that she is no better than the forces of Homeworld. Self-serving to the last.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have left her service. I left the few of my brothers and sisters who still foolishly followed her behind. I vowed that I would make her pay for what she did to my people. To my world. To me. Once a warrior, once a king, now a mere echo of my former self. And an Echo I would be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite much of the division at the time, tensions would soon smooth over regarding not just Rose Quartz, but her fellow Diamonds as well. Peace would be made between worlds. The corrupted would be healed. And all the peoples would live in peace. If that doesn’t sound like something out of a prophecy, I don’t know what does! Is it any wonder Diamondism continues to this day?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Diamondism Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diamondism has changed a lot since the Gem War. A look at the different branches and sects that have emerged during and after the beginning of Era-3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eight: Diamondism Today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all know the story: how Rose Quartz’s son, Steven Universe, flew to Homeworld and confronted White Diamond herself, bringing peace between Earth and Homeworld, and the whole universe besides. From there on, aside from a few minor hiccups, the two species have lived together in relative harmony. Gemkind has become a minor-yet-significant presence on Earth, and humanity is now welcome on Homeworld. With these developments, you might think that Diamondism as a religion would diminish, now that its sources are freely mingling among the populace. But you’d be wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, Diamondism has only become more widespread in these past few years. Previously, given the general obscurity of Gems among the populace, it had been a relatively niche movement. Really, the only practitioners were those who were in the know, either descended from those present for the Gem War, or having heard of it from them. But today, now that Gems are common knowledge, Diamondism is much more prominent. Call it paradoxical if you wish, but it makes a certain amount of sense if you think about it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why paradoxical? Because now we know for certain that the Diamonds aren’t supernatural deities. Sure, they’re leagues more powerful than us, and much of what they’re capable of seems like magic, but all of that can be chalked up to technology eons beyond us. Of course, some would argue that at some point, the line between technology and magic gets blurred--the difference between a true deity and a being that only appears to be one becomes negligible at best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s look at this from an objective perspective: why does religion exist? While there are undoubtedly several answers to that question, the one I want to focus on is hope. At its core, the very concept of religion and spirituality stems from the idea that there are forces beyond us, and these forces can alter the course of our daily lives, and beyond. Whenever things get bad, really bad, there is always hope that these forces will make our lives better. And while some choose to lay back and let these forces run their lives for them, there are others that use them as more of a guide, a tether, towards tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Gemkind can walk freely on Earth, and humankind can do the same on Homeworld, the connection between the two races is stronger than ever. While some choose to see our new neighbors as simply that, there are others that still venerate them. While not nearly as strong as it was in the time during and directly after the Gem War, Diamondism has made an enormous resurgence with the signing of the Capital Accords, and the founding of the Gem-Human Alliance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apocalyptic Diamondism was largely left forgotten after the war, with fewer than one hundred practitioners before what is now being called “G-Day.” It, along with the other denominations, did see an uptick after that day, but still remains the most obscure branch of Diamondism. No longer divided into Geodeism and Geodaemonicism, Apocalyptic Diamondism, referred to as Apocalism for short, still adheres to the idea that Gemkind are not themselves gods, but the vessels or servants of some greater power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adherents to Apocalism do not worship Gems directly as a result of this, instead believing the entire race to be a conduit connecting humanity to these divine creators. Whether or not Gemkind themselves are willing to connect the material and immaterial worlds varies between sub-orders, as does the nature of the divine beings in question. For example, one of these sects, the Church of St. Kartuss, follows the belief that Gemkind was created by a single omnipotent, immaterial consciousness called the Mother. Adherents state that all beings of the universe are spawned by the Mother, but only Gems are willingly done so, with organic beings simply being a result of her latent power. The Church of St. Kartuss is unique in that it is the only Diamondist religion practiced by non-humans, including Valurians, Gaorans, Var’kell, Talu, and even a handful of Koh’i’Noor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some sects believe that Gemkind was once divine, but is no longer so. A common belief is that all four Diamonds, and perhaps all other Gems as well, used to be a single, almighty being, before splitting herself into each of what they call her “children.” Names of this being vary, from Paragon, to Black Diamond, to Rainbow Diamond, to even Pure Diamond. Perhaps coincidentally, perhaps not, certain sects of Apocalism that follow this belief borrow elements from True Diamondism, which was called Pure Diamondism in the olden days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True Diamondism likewise saw a massive uptick in popularity after G-Day. The practitioners of this particular branch have garnered a reputation, possibly warranted, of being the most traditional of the various Diamondist branches. Not much has changed in beliefs or practices in the last thousands of years: True Diamondists still cling to the idea that Gemkind is the highest form of all life, the Diamonds are godly, humans and other lifeforms endlessly reincarnate until the day they can become a Gem, and, more recently, they claim that all religions throughout history were simply other, lesser Gems passing themselves off as gods, thus equating themselves with the Diamonds. It is considered heretical by some more militant True Diamondist sects to practice other religions for this reason, though some more relaxed sects believe that all Gems are deserving of worship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps as a result of being heavily traditional, True Diamondist have garnered somewhat of a bad reputation among the general public, and among other branches of Diamondism, despite being the most widely-practiced branch today. Because of their belief that humankind is trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth, and being reborn as a Gem by worshipping the Diamonds (formerly by the colonization of Earth, one of the only major changes to the doctrine), many have accused the movement of promoting misanthropy, and idolizing a culture that is seen as not being much better than our own before Steven took care of things. Perhaps these accusations are unfair--after all, they are nowhere near as bad as the Children of Homeworld were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though only slightly less so than True Diamondism, the Holy Order of the Sacred Rose, aka Roseism, also saw an enormous increase in followers in recent years. With the revelation that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were one and the same, many sects have evolved quite significantly, especially now that some of her more questionable actions have come to light. Though it is rare to find Roseists that deny that Rose really kept her true identity secret from her friends, started a war, and abandoned her followers and court, many will instead choose to focus on her more benevolent actions later in life, mostly focusing on the fact that, if she hadn’t started the rebellion, then Earth would have become just another Gem colony, and humanity would now be extinct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One sect of Roseism, referred to as True Roseism (connected only in name to True Diamondism), is based on the concept that Rose Quartz is not merely a separate persona taken on by Pink Diamond, but an entirely new being achieved by reincarnation. True Roseists state that Pink forsook her nature as a Diamond, becoming Rose Quartz permanently. Whether or not Steven Universe factors into this varies between sub-sects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many Roseist sects believe that Pink was the most powerful Diamond, as opposed to White (such as Heart and Rose, a cult discussed in a previous chapter). Whether White truly believed herself to be the most powerful, acted as such to fool other Gems, or was actually acting on Pink’s orders the whole time also varies. This follows up on the belief that humankind, perhaps all of Earth, was a creation of Pink’s, explaining why she was so intent on protecting it. The reasons the other Diamonds didn’t listen to her when she was their leader varies, as many things do. One constant among these beliefs is that while Steven himself isn’t divine, he acts as a proxy of Rose, who gave up her physical form to watch over the Earth from a higher plane of existence--he simultaneously is and isn’t her, and while he does possess her powers, he is mortal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after the “Spinel Incident,” many Roseists came to notice similarities between Spinel and Steven. Both adored her and were adored in return, even if one never got to meet her. Both were left behind by Rose/Pink, leaving them alone, metaphorically or literally. And both, in their eyes, tried to save the Earth. That last point borrows from Pure Diamondism, and the belief that the colonization of Earth would result in everyone being reincarnated as Gems. Spinelists, as they call themselves, see Spinel’s attempted annihilation of organic life on Earth as a misguided attempt to uplift humanity, trying to emulate Rose/Pink’s kindness. Spinelism explains that Spinel was a sort of prototype to Steven, either created from scratch to be so, or molded over time to be as such. At the time of writing, Spinel herself has been unable to be reached for comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it is understood that Spinel’s real-life reason for attempting to bio-poison the Earth was her lashing out in anger at Pink Diamond, a great schism has formed among Spinelists. Some sub-sects believe that Pink had to leave in order to become Rose, and Spinel was simply an unfortunate effect of that, while others believe that because Pink left Spinel behind, she is no longer worthy of worship, and it is Spinel herself who is the true divine one, much in the way that some Roseists believe that White was a false deity when compared to Pink. Others still state that Pink </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally</span>
  </em>
  <span> left Spinel behind to transform her into the ideal savior of Earth, and that her attempt to bio-poison the planet was anticipated by Rose from the very beginning. Needless to say, there is heavy debate among Spinelist, and between them and other Roseists, not all of it civil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly, in these past years, an entirely new sect of Roseism has emerged, one that has grown almost large enough to be considered a separate branch in its own right. One of the most widely-practiced denominations of Diamondism today, second only to the largest sects of True Diamondism, is the First Universal Church. As its name suggests, the First Universal Church was founded upon the worship of not a Gem, but a human--half-human, anyway: none other than Steven Universe himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to the First Universal Church, Steven Quartz Universe is the savior of mankind, not just literally, but spiritually as well. Like other sects of Roseism, the First Universal Church believes that Rose/Pink is a deity/</span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> deity, but she is not worshipped directly. They, too, believe that she gave up her physical form to watch over the universe, and that Steven is her proxy, but unlike other sects, Steven shares his mother’s divinity. In fact, some sub-sects believe that he is her reincarnation, thus making him a full god rather than demigod. In any case, adherents to the First Universal Church adhere to the belief Rose had Steven in order to save all of humanity, knowing that a great danger was coming. Though whether she knew about things like Homeworld returning and the Cluster, knew of a disaster but didn’t know the details, or simply viewed humans as sinful or flawed and wanted to change that varies between sub-sects. As expected, there is much friction between this movement between this movement and Spinelism, with the First Universal Church believing Spinel to be little more than a false prophet, and Spinelists believing that worshipping a human, even the half-human son of Rose Quartz, to be blasphemous to the entire concept of Diamondism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Steven himself has not discouraged worship of himself, he has stated to be highly against the infighting between his worshippers and those belonging to other sects. Likewise, he is also on record as saying that he feels “a bit creeped out, to be honest” regarding some of the more fanatical members of the First Universal Church, saying that being showered with praise makes him uncomfortable, especially in public. Despite this, he has also stated that “everyone should be allowed to believe what they want to. If they think I’m a god or something, it’s a bit weird, but I think it’s fine. Just so long as they don’t start any crusades in my name, or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how Diamondism has grown in the past few years, even before reading this, many of you have no doubt formed your own opinions on the matter. But, since you made it this far, it’s obvious that you’re interested in Diamondism, like it or not. Some of you may scoff at the idea of worshipping Gems, some of you may be all for it, and some may even already belong to one of the above branches. But there are undoubtedly some of you that are on the fence about the whole thing, thinking to yourselves, “should I become a Diamondist?” For the answer to that question, or as near as I can provide, simply turn to the next chapter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Festivus, everyone! And what better way to celebrate the Birth of Christ than with a story about out lord and savior, Steven Universe? Or Rose Quartz--she gave up her physical form for our sins. Of maybe the other Diamonds. Or Spinel. Whichever you'd prefer. Anyways, Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Diamondism and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Diamondism the path for you? Let's find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Nine: Diamondism and You</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you’ve made it this far, and read all the previous chapters, chances are you know quite a bit about Diamondism, and all of its various sects and denominations by now. Our journey has taken us back to the Gem War, and even further back, as well as deep into the depths of space. But in this chapter, we’re going to examine the right here, right now. This chapter is about you--yes, you, the reader. The purpose of this chapter is to help you decide if Diamondism is the path for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are several reasons why someone would want to convert. The world has changed quite a bit in the past few years, now that Gems and other aliens walk freely among us. Our world has grown significantly because of this, now that space travel is readily available. And as the world grows, the wider and more imposing it may seem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as with many other religions, many have taken up Diamondism as a way of being a part of something larger than themselves. In times like these, sometimes what people need is a higher power to silently reassure them that everything will be alright. And for many, that came from the Diamonds. Or Steven, or Rose Quartz, or whomever they decided to view as a higher power. Some of you more cynical readers would probably like to point out that Gems aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> deities, and that believing in them can’t help in any meaningful way. While I would disagree, that isn’t the purpose of this chapter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In order to determine whether or not Diamondism is the path for you, we will ask you three questions: Are you looking for a purpose in life? Do you feel that you need organization in your life, such as a code to live by? Are you the sort of person who tends to look at the bigger picture, or, if not, would like to be that sort of person? We will examine each of these questions individually, and from there, you can determine if Diamondism seems like the sort of path you would like to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before we get into the first question, I’d like to take this moment to reiterate that, in spite of this book’s content, this is in no way an endorsement of Diamondism. I’m not saying that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> become a Diamondist, nor am I trying to convince you to become one. I have my own opinions, don’t get me wrong, I’m only human. But my goal here is to remain as unbiased as possible, and to merely inform you of the facts. At the end of the day, this is up to you to decide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On that note, let’s take a look at the first question. Are you looking for a purpose in life? This is something that many people have dealt with, wondering where exactly it is that they ‘fit in.’ While to many, that our actions and fates aren’t preordained comes as a relief, while others see this as a source of anxiety. The future is unknown; even a Sapphire doesn’t know everything that will happen every second of the day. Like it or not, nobody has a destiny. Not even Steven Universe himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is one reason that many have turned to religion, Diamondism specifically. There is a certain sense of belonging associated with Gemkind, which admittedly tended to refer to actual property up until Era-3. As mentioned in the chapter on cults, Gems, unlike humans, are born with a specific purpose and function--a ‘destiny,’ so to speak. Of course, a Gem was often forced into her respective purpose if she didn’t immediately take to it, but that’s in the past. Regardless, even in Era-3, Gemkind is seen by many practitioners of Diamondism as a race associated with order and practicality, something many of them believe humanity lacks, or at least doesn’t possess to the same degree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously Diamondism is not a replacement for living one’s life. No religion is, truly. But to many who have joined one of the many sects or movements, it is seen as a respite from the hustle and bustle of modern life. Depending on the person, it can be freeing on a personal level to be a part of this larger movement, reassuring to know that someone is watching out for them, comforting to have a structured code of ethics to follow, or any number of other reasons. It is often vastly different between individuals, even those who sit side-by-side. Everyone has a different reason for joining, and no single one of them can be said to be superior or inferior to any others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of living by a code, do you feel that you need organization in your life? As mentioned above, one of the more common reasons for a person to convert is a desire for a more structured existence. Every different sect has its own unique worldviews that shape just how worship within them works. Likewise, each one offers a different code to live by. Such as:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most forward of these are those put forward by Roseism, most apparent in the cult known as Heart and Rose. Followers live by a code emphasizing selflessness, self-sacrifice, giving, and benevolence. Seems pretty straightforward, but it can often be reassuring to be part of a group who all share the same beliefs. Especially with a code that does not easily lend itself to zealousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another offshoot of Roseism, the First Universal Church, offers what is both a humbling and encouraging worldview. Seeing as they worship Steven Universe, who is half-human, it should come as no surprise that they emphasize the importance of humanity in their teachings. Or rather, the importance of mortals. Steven is seen as the proxy of their god, yes, but it is very important that he is not infallible. He is a person, just like you and me, despite what they believe to be his divine nature. He has his flaws and vices, but this makes him no less worthy of worship. The First Universal Church states that the only thing that separates gods from mortals is their supernatural powers--and just because we worship them, we aren’t necessarily lesser than them, despite what other movements may say. To many, this is exactly what they needed to hear, explaining the almost overnight rise of this movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, of course, we have True Diamondism. While most emphasis from this movement is put on worshipping the Diamonds, it also has its fair share of virtues that adherents are expected to live by. In fact, part of their doctrine is devoted to them. Let’s have a look:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“First. Just as the Diamonds expect their subjects to obey, so should you strive to follow the laws set by your superiors. From disobedience comes strife, from strife, conflict, and from conflict, chaos. Second. Just as we must give all of ourselves to the Diamonds, so must you give your all to any task you must complete. Nothing less is to be expected. Third. All of your brethren on this earth are as your equals. When Homeworld comes, we will all be united under the Diamonds. We all have a purpose to fulfill.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s just a few of the many sects and sub-sects out there, each one with a different outlook on life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lastly, are you the sort of person who tends to look at the bigger picture? If not, would you like to be that sort of person? Perhaps one of the major unifying factors of the many varieties of Diamondism, aside from each of them focusing on Gemkind, is their emphasis on the wider scheme of things. Be it all of humanity, all of Gemkind, or even all of the universe, Diamondism tends to encourage its followers to look past the individual and see the true scale at which we are. To Diamondists, the vastness of our reality is not something to be fearful of, but something to celebrate. In the endless ocean of the universe, Earth may be just some isolated planet far off in some remote corner of the universe--but it is this planet that one of the Diamonds gave her life to defend. It is this planet that produced a hero who dismantled an empire. Perhaps we are not so small after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that you have answered these questions, you are in a much better place to answer this one: Is Diamondism for you? As I have said before, I can’t answer this one for you. Only you can decide where life takes you. Although, if you are still having trouble deciding, there are some books you can read that may help you:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Final Frontier: How Era-3 Ushered Humanity into the Stellar Age</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Dr. Oscar Peterson, Ph.D.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aliens Among us: the Secret History of Gemkind on Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> by B.J. Silver</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Rise, Fall, and Rerise of Diamondism</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Ajay Patel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are Gems?</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Prof. Simone Masters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Real Story of Rose Quartz, aka Pink Diamond</span>
  </em>
  <span> by R. Sugar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How I Stopped Worrying and Learned to Love the Diamonds</span>
  </em>
  <span> by A. White.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Life and Times of Kartuss</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Valdain of House Tramarkos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of these books talk about how Gemkind influenced humanity to some degree, with each also going into Diamondism, some more than others. But now, our journey is almost over. I hope you enjoyed this learning experience--I know I did. For better or for worse, Diamondism is a part of our culture. And whether you are a practitioner, a skeptic, or simply find it intriguing as I do, there is no denying the impact that Gems have had on the Earth. And to the life of one young man in particular.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really did mean it when I said I enjoyed this journey; only one more chapter to go. Even though this is just a little side-bit of world-building about a fictional religion, I hope some of you were able to come out of this with something more than when you came here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Afterword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Ten: Afterword</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I was younger, I used to think that my life would have a definite point where my story would end. I don’t mean dying, I mean a moment that would mark the time that my adventures were over. My happily ever after. There were a few times that I thought my story was over and done, only for another hardship to present itself. At some point, I finally figured out that happily ever after doesn’t exist. Not because nobody can ever be happy, but because nobody’s story is ever really over. Even after you’ve lived your life, there are still people who were touched by your legacy, who will continue your story, whether knowingly or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think that’s the true essence of Diamondism. Maybe all religion, for that matter. I won’t pretend to fully understand it, but I know what it’s like to idolize someone. Maybe, when other people look up to the Diamonds, or Spinel, or Rose Quartz, or even me, they feel how I felt back when all I knew about my mom was what the Gems and my dad told me. Only without the pressure to live up to her legacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mom may have been far from perfect, but is anyone really flawless? Heck, the Diamonds tried to destroy humanity, and people still look up to them! When it comes to something like this, maybe it isn’t so much what the person themself is like, but how other people see them. Their image, not their actual self. Maybe some Diamondists would think differently if they ever meet a Diamond in person. Or maybe not, who’s to say. Maybe I’d see my mom differently if I met her. But that’s not possible, as much as I wish it were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even back when I was little, I knew I wasn’t your average kid. Something about me was special. I just didn’t know to what extent yet. I was the only half-human-half-Gem to ever exist; for that matter, the first half-Gem-half-</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was the son of a revolutionary leader. And then, I was the son of one of the most powerful beings in the known universe. How was I supposed to know who my mom was, if I couldn’t even figure out who </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, there was the whole matter of finding myself. I had saved the world twice, maybe even more, before I was even eighteen. Saving the world even once sort of becomes a part of your identity, so what did that make me? I’ll tell you what it made me: insecure. It made me a hero too, of course, but the problem was that a hero was all I could see myself as. Not in a selfish way--okay, maybe it was sort of selfish, but not in the way you’d expect. I didn’t expect anyone to treat me any differently because of who I was or what I did. But I had spent so long helping people with their problems that it became part of who I was. And when nobody had any problems, who was I?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sure everyone knows how </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> went, so I won’t go into any detail. Even if you don’t, it probably ended up on the news, anyway. But now that I’m no longer a giant pink kaiju, I’ve had plenty of time to reflect. I was looking out for others, but that was mainly so I didn’t have to look after myself, which I really didn’t want to do at the time. I guess you could say I was being selflessly selfish--or selfishly selfless. In short, I ended up putting so little value on myself that I only cared about others, at the expense of my own wellbeing. I thought that just because I was the “main character,” I was responsible for everyone else. I thought I had to help everyone. I thought I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping everyone, but I was really hurting them. I was hurting myself most of all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My friends--no, my family were the ones who helped me realize my mistake. If it wasn’t for every one of them, I would never have gotten as far as I have. Without each and every one of the people who stuck by me through it all, the story of Steven Universe never would have happened. Each of them is a part of me, and deserves to have their stories told. I don’t have time to tell each of their stories now, but I would like to take this time to show them the appreciation they deserve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinel, thank you for being my friend. I know it isn’t my fault, but I’m sorry for what my mom did. For what I did, too. For everything that did happen, I’m just glad that everything turned out the way it could. I’m glad you’re happy living on Homeworld, let me know if you want me to visit sometime! Oh, and give my regards to Volleyball and the others!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow, Blue, White, I may not have known you as long as most of my other family, but I’m glad we got to know each other. We may have gotten off to a rocky start, some of which was my fault, but I hope that I can be worthy to be called family. I’m sorry that I’m not Pink, but I’ll do my best to be just as good a Diamond as she was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adamantem in Eternum</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars, wherever you are right now, I wish you luck on your next space adventure. I’m really proud of how far you’ve come. You went from the grouchy donut boy to a bona fide space hero. And that wasn’t just because I revived you: you made the choice to save the off-colors. Tell Fluorite, Rhodonite, Padparadscha, and the Rutile twins that I said hi. I’m sure Paddy already knows, though!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know you probably won’t be reading this, Jasper, but just in case you are, I’m sorry for what happened to you. You got the short end of the stick, and that isn’t fair, but Little Homeworld’s always open if you want a home. Homeworld may not need warriors anymore, it doesn't need Diamonds anymore, either. If they were brave enough to make that change, then I’m sure you are, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bismuth, you are one of the strongest people I know. Not just in muscles, but in convictions, too--as Pearl would say, you’re strong in the real way. You stand for what you think is right, but you aren’t afraid to change how you see things when you make a mistake. I may not be able to make up for my mom bubbling you away for so long, but the least I can do is try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lapis, I’m sorry for everything you went through, too. For what it’s worth, I’m glad that you made the effort to give the Earth a chance, considering everything that happened to you here. I’m proud of you for taking Freckles under your wing, too! You were one of the first Gem friends I befriended, and I never would have made it this far without you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peridot, out of anyone I’ve gotten to know on my journey, you’re probably the one who’s shown the most growth. You went from a cold, aloof agent of Homeworld who tried to smush me when we first met, to a quirky little slice of pie who everyone loves! In a lot of ways, we were going through the same journey; while you were learning about yourself and to love Earth, I was learning about the universe and to love myself! Wow thanks for everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then we have Mr. Universe himself. Dad, you were the best father a guy like me could have asked for, and I’m sorry I couldn’t always see that. I know that raising me wasn’t always easy, especially with the magical shenanigans I could get up to, but not once did you give up, even on the several occasions when you could have died. You always did what you felt was best for me, and even when I didn’t agree with everything, I never felt like you didn’t care about me. Thank you, Dad. I love you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet, you are the coolest mom ever! Just like how Dad always tried his best, even though he didn’t always understand magic stuff, you always tried your best too, even though you didn’t always understand human stuff. You are brave, confident, loyal, and you were a huge inspiration to me growing up. Let Ruby and Sapphire know that I love them. I’d say I love you, too, but that would be redundant. Aw, heck, I’ll say it anyway; I love you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amethyst, even though you’re five-thousand years older than me, I always thought of you as a big sister. A really big sister. Or maybe a big and little sister, considering how much you loved to shapeshift! I always knew that whenever you were around, fun couldn’t be far behind. But you weren’t just rambunctious: you were playful, sure, but you were always looking out for me. I know you don’t like sappy things too much, so I’ll keep this short: glad you were always there, Am. Love ya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pearl...where do I even start? I don’t care what anyone says: you are my mother. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mother: you cared about me from the moment I was born, even though that meant you couldn’t see Rose anymore. If that isn’t motherhood, I don’t know what is. You would do anything for me, and that’s not because you’re a Pearl. Pearl, you are so much more than a Pearl: you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pearl. I can’t tell you how glad I am to have gotten to grow up with you watching over me. I love you so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connie, you are one of the first friends I ever made. For that matter, you might just have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> first. I’d like to say that I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you, but really, I had no idea how things would go. Taking on corrupted Gems together, watching you master the sword, fighting side by side and even closer--I wouldn’t trade that for anything. Even if my love for you never went anywhere, I would have gladly stayed friends just to stay by your side. As things went, though, I’m glad you said yes! Love you, Jam Bud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Mom. What is there left to say? How I’ve felt about you has run the entire range: I’ve idolized you, I’ve been angry with you, I’ve been afraid of you, disappointed in you, proud of you, and I hate to say it, but sometimes I even hated you. But at the end, you were always there with me, even if I didn’t always see it that way. You may have made plenty of mistakes in your time...but so did I. For everything you did, you saved the Earth. And since you became me, in a way, you saved Homeworld, too. Heck, you saved the universe! I don’t know if that’s why you had me, and I may never know the exact reason. I wish I could talk to you, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, just once. Everyone says you’re gone, but if you’re out there somewhere--in here somewhere--I just wanted to say thank you, Mom. Not for having me, but for loving me. You once said that every time I loved myself, that was you, loving me, and loving being me. And even at my lowest, even when I thought I was a monster, I never truly hated myself. And that means that you never gave up on me. I love you, Mom. I may have never gotten to meet you, but I don’t mean it any less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this experience has taught me anything, it’s that everyone, no matter who they are, has someone who loves them. But sometimes, it feels like you don’t have anyone who loves you. But just remember, like I had to, that you always have at least one person caring about you: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are the main character of your own story, after all. So go and live it, the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. Always love the people around you, but never forget to love yourself. No matter what, you deserve it. Never forget that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never forget that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>